Two Heroes Collide 4, A New Leaf
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: Please R/R!!! 5th Chapter Updated! Fourth installment of the series. Like the title tells, Wolf is now trying to change his ways. He now plans to abandon Andross but his team was ambushed! Plus, Andross' replacement for StarWolf, StarCoyote! Please R/R!!!
1. Meet Ruby

Frisbee Two Heroes Collide 4, A New Leaf  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters!  
  
BTW, I've changed my dialogue form to quotation marks.  
  
Chapter 1: Meet Ruby  
  
After the recent scouting trip of Fox and company, Venom looked like a cratered planet. Pepper organized squads to attack Venom. Venom, however, held on its place. Many fights have been evented even without the presence of StarFox and StarWolf. StarFox was granted to a vacation somewhere in Terra System, while StarWolf wanted to join the battles but right now, they are... leaderless. Wolf O'Donnell was absent in the team after Wulf talked to him. He is now inside his quarters, locked alone.  
  
A simian walked to the hall of chambers, finding the room of Wolf. He then heard someone muttering inside a locked door. He tried to opened it, but to no avail. He then grabbed his pistol and started shooting the lock. Thankfully, it opened. He then saw a wolf looking down at the floor.  
  
"Wolf, something's wrong?" Andrew, the simian, argued to Wolf, who was almost looking pathetic as he lied on the floor. Wolf scrambled, "Get out."  
  
"Wolf, Uncle Andross wants me to inspect on what's going to you." Andrew concluded, as he looked the room, which was very messy. Wolf just answered, "Leave me alone..."  
  
"Wait a sec! What happened to the Wolf I used to know?" Andrew grudged, "Is there something you ate or that Wulf guy just beat you to the head very hard?" "Take me to the hangar..." Wolf grunted. Andrew just agreed to Wolf's request so that he can feel something good after what happened to the previous fight.  
  
Inside the hangar, Pigma was doing some repairs on a ship which was badly damaged in a battle against MacBeth forces. On the side, Leon was building a new weapon that will be used in future battles. As Wolf and Andrew entered, the two looked keenly to their leader.  
  
"Whoa! Wolf, you looked like a wolf scuttled in rugged clothes!" Leon commented as he faced Wolf's clothing; torn pants after the battle against Wulf and bandages at his body. "Have you taken a bath?" Pigma scorned as he smell the wolf's body. "Don't mind them." Andrew winkled.   
  
But Wolf seemed to be ignoring their whines. He just looked at the brown sky, imagining a female figure.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm was sounded. A fighter was about to dock inside the hangar. It was an Exilusian plane, so the pilot must be a messenger from Volgar. But then again, why would he send someone.  
  
"All right. Everybody, clear the site!" a lizard soldier ordered. The planes were pushed away to make a pathway. As the main docking hatch opens, a fighter with red markings flew and landed towards the pathway.  
  
A monitor from the hangar was opened. It was Andross, giving his orders from StarWolf. "Everyone," he commanded, "the soldier named Ruby is the one piloting the ship. Assist her after she lands and then escort her to my office."  
  
"Ruby!" Wolf thought. He looked at the pilot's cockpit and looked at the silhouette of the pilot. Then, the cockpit opened, and a soldier, geared with a few weapons and equipped with metal gloves jumped down from the plane. The figure of the body tells that the pilot is a female. She then removes her helmet, showing her shoulder-length, light-red hair. The female lupine addressed herself to the crew, as she waves her Exilusian salute, "I am the soldier named Ruby at your service." She then poses her saluted arm to her hips, as she reports, "My current mission is to be the representative for Sir Volgar about the experiment." She then assumes her regular standing stance as she told to the crew, "Please escort me to your leader, Sir Andross."  
  
Well, only StarWolf members knew that Wolf has a particular feeling towards a girl named Ruby. Andrew was on the side of Wolf, who was blushing. Leon and Pigma just stared at each other, while Fang is not present because he is leading a squad in a current battle against Zoness Squad.  
  
The wolf walked towards the female lupe who glanced at her. As Wolf got closer, she seems to be in a regular motive. She didn't even care whether Wolf was wearing a shirt! Wolf touches Ruby's shoulders, as his blushing face smiled and said, "I will escort you to him." Ruby nodded and answered, "Th-thank... I mean very well!" The two walked along the hallway while they are holding each other's hand. The three glanced at the two "love wolves" and continued at their jobs.  
  
The two walked regularly to Andross' quarters with their holding hands. Then, Ruby pulled her hand and complained, "Why are you holding my hand?" as her face turns pink. Wolf just chuckled, and barked, "You're a GE (genetically enhanced) soldier. You were created to feel no emotions." Ruby growled back, but she seemed a little bit worried, "Sir Wolf..." Wolf patted Ruby's back as he cuts her speech, "Call me Wolf, Ruby." "Wolf," she answered with that sour face, "I feel emotions. I don't know why. For a GE soldier, I can feel some emotions and other feelings I can't understand! I can sense dreams and anguish! In fact, I can talk to you like this!" "Is that irregular?" Wolf commented as he embraces his arm to Ruby's shoulder. She just closed her eyes and replied, "GE soldiers are created to follow only orders. We were not created to feel emotions or feelings! We were not programmed to dream! I have a bug! I just don't..." She stopped when Wolf placed his hand to her lips. He smiled and said, "You are called Ruby because you have a red fur. I like it." "What... do you mean?" Ruby asked. "It means I liked you the way you are, not because you are a GE soldier..."  
  
"But we haven't knew each other that long..."  
"I can tell you that I already like you."  
"No. That's not right..."  
"Why?"  
"Because..."  
  
Ruby presses a button as the door of Andross' office opens, she looked back at Wolf and answered, "Because I am a GE soldier. We can't have a friend someone who liked us..."  
  
"Ruby..." Wolf nodded.  
  
Wolf stayed outside of the room and waited for Ruby. After a few hours, she comes out of the room. She closed her eyes as she glanced to Wolf, saying, "I am a GE soldier..." as he pats Wolf's chest, leaving the place.  
  
Andross suddenly called Wolf in. Wolf, looking disappointed or pale, dragged himself to the room. "Wolf, that woman is beautiful, isn't she?" Andross yanked. "..." Wolf nodded.  
"You know, there is something between you and her, right?"  
"Her name's Ruby and she's just a friend."  
"Hmm, but have you ever considered the fact that she is a GE soldier?"  
"No but..."  
"Listen Wolf. I can sense that you are becoming staggeringly weak. I can't let that happen to you! I can't afford to lose a very good person who can help my plans!"  
"... Yeah, fine..."  
  
Wolf walked away from the corridor. He looked at the brown sky, filling with laser beams and explosions. "I don't want to be alone anymore." He thought, "No more fighting! I have to end my suffering from here on!"  
  
Wolf is changing his heart, but will he be given a chance to? And what about his true feelings for Ruby? Find out in chapter 2, A Cycle To Change. 


	2. Changing the Cycle

Two Heroes Collide 4, A New Leaf  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters!  
  
BTW, I've changed my dialogue form to quotation marks.  
  
Chapter 2: A Cycle to Change  
  
Wolf went back to his quarters. It seems that everyone was doing a job except him. Fang was having trouble fighting the Zoness fleet, which was now escorted by Katina fighters. He called help from other StarWolf members. Immediately, Andross ordered the team to help him.  
  
Pigma rushed to his Wolfen as well as Andrew and Leon. Andross looked at them and enigmatically asked them, "Where is Wolf?"  
  
"Wolf is in his room, uncle." Andrew answered. The two just glanced at each other. "Well, hurry up and go fetch him!" Andross ordered. "Uh, I think it would be better if you send a fleet of Venomian Force. Wolf's current status can be really a nuisance." Pigma concluded, as he peered to the fighter's viewfinder. "Fine! Go and destroy enemy ships! I have ABSOLUTELY no time for this!" Andross yelled before the monitor shut off.  
  
"Wolf owes us big time!" Leon smirked. The three fighters took off from the hangar and got ready for battle. Andrew then asked to Leon, "Maybe Ruby did something to him..." "Nonsense!" Leon concluded, "She's a GE soldier, they are programmed to fight, not to feel emotions!" "Where did you read that?" the swine wondered. "To a manual, of course!" replied the reptile.  
  
Meanwhile, inside his room, Wolf took a nap. Maybe he can forget the stuff that happened earlier when he sleeps.  
  
He closed his eyes, as the sheet of blanket covered his body. His body started to ease. His mind started to relax. Then suddenly, he dreamed something. No, it was a nightmare...  
  
He was inside a capsule, stripped and naked. The capsule was field with amniotic fluid, mixed with water and chemicals. Even though it was a dream, he felt that it was real.  
  
Wires are stuck to his chest. Even though they are not injected to his body, he felt its cold conductors. A syringe-like pin was inserted to his left shoulder, where chemicals enter. It felt real. A helmet-like headgear was placed on his head, giving the shivers. He listened to the scientists discussing something.  
  
"Project: Reaper commencing..." a scientist dictated, "Begin Genetic Enhancement Experimentation."  
  
"Body enhancers and Gland manipulators reacted, sir." another scientist beckoned.  
  
Suddenly, Wolf felt that there are chemicals oozing inside his body. The syringe conducted these materials into his body.  
  
"Begin phase two, Reflex Adjusting and Physical Growth."  
  
Electric shocks were transmitted to his body. His body started to change. His muscles started to grow. His senses become stronger. His body was enhancing.  
  
"Final phase, Memory Extraction and Cerebral Programming."  
  
The headgear started to give electrical pulses. His mind was distorted. His body was shaking. He felt pain like an infinite scar. The mental programming changed his mind forever.  
  
The intense pain made Wolf to get up quickly. That nightmare made him realize something.  
  
"Ruby felt this!" Wolf thought, "It must be painful! But why did she felt something? Was there really a bug in the experiment?" He kept on asking questions. But then, he remembered the mysterious song that sparked his mind. The first line of the song flashed to him.  
  
"Massugu na hitomi (Looking into your eyes  
itsumo damatteru You always kept silent  
yume o miru tabi ni Each time I saw you in my dream  
soppo muite waratter" You turned away before I  
could see your smile)  
  
"Maybe, because she also felt loneliness..." Wolf thought, "I need to help her. I NEED HER!"  
  
He rushed to Andross' office. He looked at Andross keenly, who was busy looking at the battlefield.  
  
"Ah, Wolf! You've waked up! Now hurry up and get your Wolfen there!" he commanded. Wolf nodded and replied softly, "Andross, I need to do something..."  
  
"Does it have something to do with the GE soldier Ruby?"  
  
"Don't call her that!"  
  
"I see... You looked kind of attached to her, aren't you? Well, forget it! She's a soldier working for Volgar!"  
  
"Well, tell Volgar to borrow her or something!"  
  
"Silly Wolf! What is happening to you? Before, you never cared about love. You've become strange this past days."  
  
"Because... It's because I'm alone!"  
  
"Really? What about Pigma, Leon, Andrew, and Fang? Your cohorts and servants!"  
  
"They are my friends! I never treated them like those!"  
  
"And..."  
  
"And you are just trying to control over me, like Volgar did to his soldiers! Maybe one day, you're going to genetically enhance me, right?"  
  
"It depends... Upon your current status, you may REALLY need that!"  
  
"I won't! I'm turning over a new leaf now! Hear that, Andross!" Wolf left Andross' office and quickly dashed to his Wolfen.  
  
Andross looked to his monitor. Feeling disappointed, he ordered one of the soldiers, "Get me to Coyote Conery!"  
  
"Uh, yes sir!" a soldier wondered, "But, why..."  
  
"Don't ask! Just do it!"  
  
"Y-yes sir!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk... Wolf, I knew one day that this might happen to you... Too bad you and your team must be... RETIRED!" Andross thought as he glanced to the monitor, waiting for an answer.  
  
Suddenly, a canid character appeared on the monitor, looking ferocious and grim. He talked to Andross.  
  
"What is it, sir?" the canine asked.  
  
"Please, call me Andross."  
  
"But only StarWolf has the right to say that to you."  
  
"Yes, but I guess it's time that the lime-light has to shone on a new one, Conery."  
  
"Ahh... Poor StarWolf. They are the greatest Venomian mercenaries I've known."  
  
"Yes, Coyote. Now, assemble your team, StarCoyote. Report back here at my main HQ."  
  
"He he he... yes Andross." Coyote grinned as the monitor was shut off.  
  
Andross looked to the vast space. "Wolf, Pigma, Leon, Fang, and even you, Andrew. You need to be put into order!" he jittered as he sat on his throne.  
  
Meanwhile, back at space, StarWolf team minus Wolf has been receiving trouble on the fight.  
  
"DAMN! These ships are hard!" Leon jolted as he fires the enemy ships.  
  
"Whoa!" Pigma rushed. His wing was hit.  
  
"Pigma! Don't worry! I'm coming!" Fang shouted.  
  
Surprisingly, they received a message from Wolf.  
  
"Guys! Stop!" Wolf yelled, looking furious at the monitor.  
  
"What? Wolf! You should be in your quarters, resting!" Andrew blathered.  
  
"LATER! JUST STOP FIGHTING AND COME HERE!" Wolf yelled in frustration.  
  
"But we can't! These fighters..." Pigma replied.  
  
"Let me handle this!" Wolf reassured. "Squad Beehive, may I speak to the captain!"  
  
There was a sudden silence. The Zoness and Katina fighters stopped and looked at each other. Then, someone popped out of Wolf's monitor. It was, Pranz Arfie!  
  
"P-P-Pranz! What are you doing here?" Wolf wondered.  
  
"Leading the team, duh!" Pranz chattered, "Anyway, how did you know that this is my Bee Hive Formation?"  
  
"You used that trick against me, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes. Your first appearance in Terra... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"  
  
"Uh, I just want my crew to get out from the battle..." Wolf ushered to Pranz.  
  
Then, the Venom fighters paused and wondered.  
  
"Captain Pranz, this could be a trap!" a Zoness pilot suggested.  
  
"QUIT IT!" Pranz yelled at the pilot. Then, she looked at Wolf and asked, "How can I be sure you're not lying?"  
  
"Believe me." Wolf nodded, "Have you heard of a GE soldier named Ruby?"  
  
"Yeah!" Pranz agreed, "She's Ruby McGuire, daughter of the two scientists, Lucy and Leonard McGuire!" she continued, "Her parents were killed by Volgar and then he made her a GE soldier!"  
  
"And I'm going there to set her free." Wolf answered.  
  
"WHAT?" the StarWolf crew and Pranz exclaimed in wonder.  
  
"Please believe me!" Wolf assured, "Look, I'm only bringing StarWolf, and nobody else, to Terra."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right." Pranz replied.  
  
"Thanks!" Wolf smiled. "Come on, guys! Let's head to Terra!"  
  
The StarWolf crew looked in enigma as they followed Wolf. Pranz sucked her guts up and started to trifle on venom forces but she whimpered because they suddenly left. Everyone looked in wonder.  
  
"Uh, Wolf, you said you're going to rescue Ruby, right?" Pigma asked to Wolf, "How are we supposed to do that? We don't know anyone from Terra!"  
  
"Maybe Fox can help!" Fang jittered. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Are you nuts? Wolf would never..." Leon skunked at Fang.  
  
"I will ask Fox to help me..." Wolf cut Leon's message.  
  
"... do that... ARE YOU INSANE?" Leon continued.  
  
"I'm turning a new path. I don't want to fight against my and other people's will! I'll end tyranny right now! If I'm to save Ruby, I'll start by changing my life! How about you?" Wolf triumphantly yelled.  
  
"Well, I kinda hate my uncle yelling at me and forcing me to do something..." Andrew bowed.  
  
"Ditto!" Pigma squeaked.  
  
"Well, he called my inventions lousy! But I will miss torturing..." Leon nodded.  
  
"Leon, it's time to end that. Anyway, my father sometimes told me that revenge might be sweet at first but becomes a sour crop in the end... I'm with you, Wolf!" Fang concluded.  
  
"Leon, I don't want you to be left alone. Not anyone of you!" Wolf smiled. "You are my friends that I can count on!"  
  
"Friends... Yeah, I liked that word..." Leon sympathy replied.  
  
"... And the best way to change is to go to Fox. Also, he can help us!" Pigma commented.  
  
The team went towards Corneria on the way on finding StarFox. Little do they realize that Fox and company is not in Lylat for now! Also, someone is watching them, but who could that be? Find out in Chapter 3, Adjacent Pieces. The song is the first stanza of Hitotsu Dake, a song of CardCaptor Sakura, in which I don't own! 


	3. Adjacent Pieces

Two Heroes Collide 4, A New Leaf  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters!  
  
Please review! I kinda feel alone when nobody reviews my work...  
  
Chapter 3: Adjacent Pieces  
  
Before we begin, a quote from an enemy...  
  
"StarWolf has fallen. Andross has given a new hand to crush the opposition. It is I, StarCoyote!"  
-Coyote Conery, Captain of StarCoyote  
  
The five Wolfens wondered around the System. StarFox is nowhere at sight. They only saw scouting Zoness fighters, Katina squads, and many more. They avoid being seen. A simple mistake could trigger their end, even if they are willing to change.  
  
"Where's Great Fox?" Fang whimpered, looking at his monitor.  
  
"I don't know..." Wolf nodded, looking bored in searching for the mother ship.  
  
Suddenly, his monitor alarmed. The computer responded, "A message from a pilot, located at coordinates of the following area."  
  
"Hmm... Why would someone contacted you at this rate?" Pigma smirked, who feels a bad feeling on the message.  
  
"Well, I guess we should open it..." Wolf thought, "Okay. This is Wolf O'Donnell speaking. Please identify yourself."  
  
"Wolf, we've just met two weeks ago and now you're forgot my voice?!" a familiar chatter spoke.  
  
"R-Rufus!" Wolf's ears pointed up.  
  
"Yep! I thought you'd forget me!" Rufus winkled as his face was cleared in Wolf's monitor.  
  
"So, uh, what's with the red lupe?" Leon asked Wolf.  
  
"StarWolf, I want you all to head to my coordinates IMMEDIATELY!" Rufus sternly ordered.  
  
"Wha-wait!" Fang exploded, "Why do you want us to-"  
  
"Just go!" Rufus insisted, "Time is running up!" then, the monitor shut off.  
  
"Wolf," Andrew said, "I know he's a friend of yours, but don't you think it's a trap? I mean, he works for Volgar and Andross and Volgar are working greatly with each other. Maybe Andross asks Volgar to take care of us and he sends NebullaWolf to get rid of us, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't know!" Wolf sarcastically answered. He whimpers to the side of his Wolfen, and he looked to the space. He then replied, "Maybe we should try. If he tries to attack, we'll fight..."  
  
"But what if..." Pigma concluded.  
  
"I know..." Wolf softly replied.  
  
The five Wolfens then headed towards the location: Zektor Neo.  
  
They swiftly flew to the vast space. As they draw near, they saw an empty mother ship. The hangar opened, as if it was waiting for them to go in. Wolf looked keenly and figured out that Rufus is helping them.  
  
They flew towards the hangar, and they landed to the pads. The five took a deep breath and started to feel calm.  
  
"Well, Rufus was helping us after all!" Leon commented.  
  
Then, the shutters opened. Rufus was standing on the door, holding a piece of jacket and a shirt.  
  
"Welcome aboard!" He greeted them, and then he threw the jacket to Wolf, "It's kinda cold here so it's best that you should wear it."  
  
"Rufus... Thanks!" Wolf replied as he looked at the jacket, "Wow, this looks cool!"  
  
"That's actually mine, but you can have it!" Rufus winkled.  
  
"Th-thanks! Actually, I've nothing to say!" Wolf replied in full of gratitude.  
  
The six walked towards the control room. They walked to a corridor that is finely done. Fang noticed that he was alone. He asked, "Uh, Rufus, where are the others?"  
  
"I actually borrowed this ship from Volgar..." Rufus sighed, "I told him I'm going to use it as a decoy against GalaxyWulf."  
  
Wolf argued, "Really?"  
  
Rufus confessed, as he nodded, "I was lying. I heard Andross and Volgar talking about what happened to you, so I stashed the ship and took it off. I was fortunately unnoticed, but I guess to be more unnoticeable, I headed to Zektor Neo and contacted you there..."  
  
"This was no mission, eh!" Andrew grinned.  
  
"Well, I know that the guys WILL tell to Volgar about this, so I planned on helping you alone..." Rufus reacted.  
  
The five just swelled out and agreed. They continued to walk.  
  
With a little bit of curiosity, Andrew asked to Rufus about the jacket. "Rufus, uh, where did you get that jacket?"  
  
Rufus raised his left ear and replied, "Well, Wulf gave it to..." then he nods down, who suddenly became quiet.  
  
"What's the matter?" Pigma wondered, "You only said..."  
  
"I see..." Wolf sighed. "Forget about the question!" He pats Rufus' back. That made Rufus smile and feel happy.  
  
They reached the main control room. StarWolf team were amazed on the paint job, the slick buttons, the great view, and the Captain's chair!  
  
"COOL!" Leon yelled. He looked at the large screen and a hologram beside it.  
  
"AMAZING!" Pigma declared as he looked at the sky.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!" Andrew and Fang sniveled as they looked at the buttons who needs button mashing.  
  
Wolf sat on the Captain's chair, comforted, and said, "Geez! Rufus, this is too much! How can I repay you?"  
  
"Just a favor..." Rufus said, "Join Volgar. That way, you'll be working along with me!"  
  
Everybody stopped on what they were doing. Wolf stood up and nodded, "I'm sorry, pal. I'm not going to do those things now..."  
  
"But... But..." Rufus enforced to Wolf.  
  
"I'm sorry... I can't..."  
  
"Where's the Wolf I've met in Venom?!"  
  
"Well, where's the Rufus I've met in Venom?!"  
  
"You don't understand! You gotta come with me before it's too late!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Rufus walked to the shutter, looking pale. He softly replied, "This... This is a trap..."  
  
"What?!" Rufus replied with mixed emotions, "That's not true!"  
  
"He's not our friend!" Leon shouted as he walks towards to Rufus, "I'm going to teach him a-"  
  
"Let me handle this." Wolf stopped Leon. He then stared at Rufus and forced him to tell what is the trap.  
  
"I received orders to trap you into the ship. When I leave, Coyote will shoot this ship!" Rufus replied.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Wolf demanded.  
  
"But if you agreed to join to Volgar, I can talk him to halt the fire and..." Rufus pleaded.  
  
"GET THE MOTHER FUCKING OUT OF HERE!!!" Wolf yelled forcibly.  
  
"NO! I WON'T LEAVE!!!" Rufus shouted.  
  
Wolf then slipped his gun to Rufus' head. He drastically ordered, "Don't you armorize, YOU SON OF A BITCH! Now, I'll escort you back to the hangar, take your fucking fighter out of here and go!"  
  
"But what about you?" Rufus answered, whose eyes are becoming wet.  
  
"JUST GO!!!" Wolf ordered.  
  
The two left the room, leaving the guys to think. Wolf, while pointing his pistol to Rufus, treaded him to the hangar. He pushed Rufus to his pilot, forcing to leave.  
  
Rufus understood that the lupine was angry because he betrayed him. He nodded and left the mother ship. But then, at space, he whispered, "Even though I can't help you, I'll find someone who will!"  
  
"The red wolf's fighter has left the ship, activating 'dread-locks' of the mother ship." A voice reported, as he looks at the screen of a ship.  
  
"Good!" another voice grinned, "We got them now!"  
  
"Rufus, thank you..." Wolf whispered as he sat on a corner of the hangar. He rubs his arm to the jacket and felt its warmth.  
  
Suddenly, the hangar's shutter was fully locked. Sirens were alarming here and about. He rushed to the control room, sweaty and afraid but still feels calm.  
  
"Guys, navigate the ship!" Wolf ordered.  
  
"I can't!" Leon replied, "The ship is being controlled!"  
  
"Then let's get the hell out the here!" Fang yelled as he feels scared.  
  
"Oh my God!" Pigma declared, "We can't get out! All of the exits are closed!"  
  
"We're dead!" Andrew blathered, "We should've agreed to Rufus!"  
  
"And what?" Wolf snared, "Be like what we were before? We can fight this, I know we can!"  
  
Then, the large monitor opened up. A coyote, looking keen, postured, and proud, appeared. "Hello there, StarWolf! I hope you are enjoying your pitiful doom!"  
  
"Who are you?" Wolf spoke in a stern voice.  
  
"Well, I guess it's better to know the names of your executioners!" Coyote blathered. "I am Coyote Conery, leader of the team."  
  
A pangolin strutted, and then grinned at the screen, "I am Pangolin Erion! I'll smash you!"  
  
Then, a white husky stepped in, "I am Husky FanMer. Nice to see your last hours!"  
  
And finally, a tiger (a.k.a. the voice) marked towards the screen, "I am Tig Lessner, sharpshooter and assassin if you may."  
  
"And we are the StarCoyote, Andross' new mercenaries!" Coyote laughed. "You're time is over, StarWolf! Fire the rockets!"  
  
"They are going to kill us ALL!!!" Andrew nervously yelled.  
  
"What is going to happen to us?" Fang jittered, while holding Leon's tail.  
  
"Kid, stick with me! We'll make it..." Leon whispered, as he's trying to comfort a terrified 14 year-old.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Pigma nodded to Wolf.  
  
"It's not the end..." Wolf thought.  
  
Then, a barrage of rockets speeded out of nowhere. Their target is only the mother ship. StarWolf held close to their only chance, a miracle. The rockets hit the side of the ship, then the front, then, as it was bursting in flames, it exploded. The horrific view was observed by StarCoyote.  
  
"It's over for you!!! HA HA HA!!!" Coyote grinned and laughed.  
  
Is it really the end for StarWolf? What is going to happen now? Find out on chapter 4, Second Chance! 


	4. Second Chance

Two Heroes Collide 4, A New Leaf  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters!  
  
Chapter 4: Second Chance  
  
A quote from a mercenary:  
  
"I might be evil, curse me if you will, but I never betray someone I called a friend."  
-Rufus Reavis  
  
The explosion was dramatic. It was hell. No one can survive that tragedy.  
  
"Mission complete, Andross!" Coyote laughed as he leaves the scene. But before this happened, let's go back to the event where Rufus left the mother ship.  
  
"I can't let them die!" Rufus thought drastically. His mind was impaled by the idea of Wolf being killed. He cannot lose him. He was only his best friend after Wulf "did something against" him. He could not see a tragedy approach to his pal. Never. But, if he tried to rescue him, then, not only Wolf's life will be jeopardized, but also his reputation. He cannot take the risks. He closed his eyes, thinking what to do.  
  
Then he remembered. He knew Wulf still trusts him. Even thought they were enemies, Wulf sometimes remembered that they were once friends. So, Rufus quickly opened up his monitor and contacted Space Den.  
  
Somewhere near the boundaries of Terra System, Space Den, GalaxyWulf relaxed on their last scouting.  
  
"When is this ever going to end?" Lupina whimpered, "StarFox has been on a vacation! What about us?"  
  
"Lu, come on!" Wulf cheered, "This will be the last route! After this, we'll all be speeding back at Colonium!"  
  
Suddenly, the large monitor bleeped. It was a distress call. Someone in Zektor Neo. Someone named Rufus.  
  
Garou reluctantly asked to Wulf, "Should we answer it? It came from Rufus, so it's a trap!"  
  
Wulf patted Garou's shoulder. He resolved, "Garou, it's a distress call. I don't care who ever sent it, but as long as it's a distress call, we're going to help."  
  
"Wulf, it's too dangerous!" Bark remarked.  
  
"Yeah! I've heard meteor showers are coming there!" Vulpin barked.  
  
"It's for the best..." Eagle sighed to Wulf, as he pats Wulf's shoulder.  
  
"Well, then I should go alone, then." Wulf commented, as he looked at the distress signal.  
  
"I guess we can't stop you," Garou complained, "so let me come with you."  
  
"Well, good luck..." Lupina said as she presses a button to confirm the distress signal.  
  
The two pilots rushed to their fighters and took off. They headed towards the location where Rufus' call was transmitted from, Zektor Neo.  
  
Rufus was slightly relieved after the answer. But he was afraid that they might fail, so he hid among the darkness in space, so he could help.  
  
Then, the explosion occurred. That frightened Rufus deep to his heart. The help was not yet near on sight. StarWolf cannot survive that drastic explosion. His body became tensed.  
  
Wulf and Garou trailed near the area when suddenly Garou called out.  
  
"Wulf, I'm picking up a high heat temperature to our destination," the white lupe reported, "according to my thermograph, the heat looks like scattered. It looks like an-"  
  
"OH NO! AN EXPLOSION! WE MUST HURRY!" Wulf ordered as he quickly set his warp thrusters to turbo.  
  
The two made it to the scene of fiery hell. The ship was slightly whole but was burning like inferno. This is the scene where the StarCoyote left.  
  
"What should we do?" Garou asked with his heart beating fast.  
  
"Use... Use our ice bombs!" Wulf quickly ordered.  
  
The two fighters fired four small missiles to the burning ship. Those missiles suddenly exploded into Kelvin-degree cold gas. It quickly froze up all of the burning structure.  
  
The two quickly neared to the mother ship. They landed to the broken pad, and looked for survivors.  
  
"The survivors could be unconscious after the blast." Wulf said as he peered to the icy walls.  
  
They searched for casualties until they reached the control room. They were surprised to see the whole StarWolf team frozen! However, they were not amused. Garou started to clear the area until they've noticed that they were the only people aboard the ship. Wulf concluded, "Rufus was right... He wanted to get some help because an explosion might happen..."  
  
Garou looked at the faces of the team. He analyzed everyone, and soon spoke, "Looks like they were either frightened, scared, terrified, or..."  
  
"Or they were thinking that can make it..." Wulf continued. "Let's not make them feel disappointed or lose hope. Let's bring them to Colonium and hopefully recover them."  
  
"Aye with you!" Garou gleefully answered.  
  
The bodies weren't frozen. The two were able to carry the unconscious bodies to their fighters, and then they took off.  
  
Rufus felt like a thorn was removed from his throat. His friends are saved. He whispered to himself, "Thanks, Wulf. I owe you one..."  
  
However, before they could actually leave, meteor showers suddenly approached. With the help of their fighters, though, they blasted off the meteors.  
  
But it was too many. They can't stay there and shoot all day. They have to bring the injured to a hospital. Suddenly, from the shadows, a bomb was lobbed. It exploded into shockwaves that can destroy rocks. All of the meteors dissipated, and the two were saved.  
  
Wulf leaned to his side. He saw Rufus' fighter, leaving the scene. He thought to himself, "Thanks Rufus. Thank you very much..."  
  
In the next day, in a hospital in Colonium, a planet in Terra System that looked like Corneria, Wolf waked up on a hospital bed, feeling weak.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked. Suddenly, someone answered from the back.  
  
"You're in a hospital!" Wulf smiled, "Good morning, Wolf!"  
  
"Hospital?" Wolf was shocked, "You mean... I'M ALIVE?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Wulf pondered.  
  
The two conversed...  
  
"How did I, I mean we survived?"  
  
"Well, we were able to freeze the burning ship you were in. And then we were able to pick all of you up there."  
  
"I guess I should say thanks..."  
  
"It's just part of the job!"  
  
Then, the rest of GalaxyWulf team entered the room.  
  
"Everyone?" Wolf sighed.  
  
"Geez! You're a heavy load!" Garou laughed, "You're heavier to carry than Pigma!"  
  
"Guess it's his muscles!" Lupina winkled.  
  
Eagle gruffed, "Well, at least Rufus-"  
  
"Rufus? That traitor..." Wolf cut Eagle's words.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you..." Vulpin leered.  
  
"Why? He tricked all of us in dying there!" Wolf complained.  
  
Lupina sat beside Wolf. She taps Wolf's back, and gently said, "Well, Rufus is your friend. He gave us a distress signal about the tragedy. Also, he saved all of you when a meteor shower occurred. I think you should thank him..."  
  
Wolf became quiet. He was wrong all along. He blinded himself to believe that Rufus was trying to save them from the start. He beckoned at Wulf, then he stood up, and nodded. He softly replied, "Sorry. He also tried to save me, but I guess I was too stubborn to accept his help..."  
  
"It's okay..." Wulf cheered.  
  
They left the room, and walked to the park to get some fresh air.  
  
"What about the others?" Wolf wondered, as he sits on a bench.  
  
"They're over there, talking to Wulf!" Bark pointed.  
  
Wolf saw the guys near the fountain, talking to Wulf. Then, they walked towards him.  
  
"Hey there, Wolf!" his team greeted.  
  
"I'm fine! What about you?" Wolf implied.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're fine!" Leon swinged, "But where's your eye-patch?"  
  
"Yeah... I didn't notice that I was wearing it..." Wolf realized.  
  
"It must've fallen off when I carried you. I wasn't concern about that... Sorry..." Garou apologized.  
  
"Nah... It's fine!" Wolf smiled.  
  
Suddenly, Fox and Falco dashed towards to Eagle, who was asking a report about Andross.  
  
Falco said, "Hey Eagle! Andross' reports is just-"  
  
Fox surprisingly yelled, "Wolf? What is he doing here?"  
  
Wulf replied, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, StarWolf met a tragedy so we saved them."  
  
Falco reacted, "Why did you save them?"  
  
Wolf then sprouted to the conversation and smiled, with his left arm stretched to Falco, "I actually I owe them my life! Hey, let's make peace, okay? I don't want any more fights. So, a handshake?"  
  
"Me, shaking hands with you, you must be joking!" Falco answered roughly.  
  
"FALCO!" Eagle grunted.  
  
Fox was just silence and hardly looked at Wolf or any of his teammates.  
  
"Why? Don't you trust me?" Wolf replied softly.  
  
"WHY? Because you're going to trick us, you sniveling, little wolf!" Falco testified.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, prepare to meet Mr. Fist!" Leon urged as he flexes his arm.  
  
"Bring it on!" Falco answered.  
  
"Leon, please stop!" Wolf insisted.  
  
"No way! I don't want that bird brain insulting you!" Leon strut.  
  
"Falco, stop it..." Fox grunted.  
  
"Aww, come on!" Falco pleaded.  
  
The two wanted to beat each other while Vulpin is trying to stop them. Suddenly, this young fox's temper rose out.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Vulpin yelled as his body is covered in flames, ready to scorch anyone.  
  
Wolf just rushed to the seaside, leaning and crying.  
  
Lupina ran towards him and rubbed his back, trying to calm Wolf.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why is everyone doing this to me?" Wolf questioned Lupina.  
  
"It's because we care for you."  
  
"... No! You just wanted me to be hated more!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then why?!"  
  
Then, Andrew joined him. He answered, "Because we know you can change. You and the rest of us..."  
  
But Wolf just tampered, "But how can I change if nobody else doesn't want to give me a chance?"  
  
Fox suddenly touched Wolf's shoulder, "Some people wanted you to change."  
  
Then, Wulf rubbed Wolf's back, "We're here, ready to help..."  
  
Wolf smiled at them, especially to Fox. He replied, "Fox, sorry about all those-"  
  
"I know it's hard to forgive someone," Fox confessed, "but I'll try..."  
  
Lupina then touched Wolf's dead (?) eye and closed her eyes. She whispered to him, "This the sign of your second chance..."  
  
With warmth, Wolf's left eye twinkled. It felt warm, and suddenly, light traveled through it.  
  
"Try to open it." Lupina requested.  
  
Wolf moved his left eye. Then, miraculously, his left eye was REVIVED! He was so happy that he went into tears.  
  
"Thank you very much, Lupina!" He cried.  
  
"No. I didn't heal it. You're passion for a next chance of life healed your past wounds." Lupina smiled.  
  
Everyone went close to him. Falco just smiled and said, "Well, all right. Prove yourself that your going to change!"  
  
"Anything!" Wolf answered.  
  
Wonder what's Falco's mission for Wolf? Then read chapter 5, Gene Splice! 


	5. Gene Splice

Two Heroes Collide 4, A New Leaf  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Gene Splice  
  
A quote from a newborn hero:  
"A person must gain his honor by being down on the roughest spots."  
-Wolf O'Donnell  
  
Falco Lombardi leered to Wolf very keenly. He knew he can make Wolf do anything he wants. As a side note, there very important matters that they should have. He thought about the report about the Andross Report he and Fox gave to Eagle. He thought of something.  
  
"Wolf, I want you to infiltrate Volgar's base in Exilus. Investigate the GEE project." Falco mumbled, "And I want you to go alone!"  
  
"That's unfair!" Wulf yelled as he looked at Wolf.  
  
"No, it's okay," Wolf replied as he touches his healed eye, "I understand why Falco ordered that. But as long as you promise that you'll believe me, Falco."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Falco obnoxiously answered.  
  
"But, Wolf, it's too dangerous to go alone!" Leon disagreed.  
  
"Nah!" Wolf shrugged, "Besides, you know "why" I really "wanted" to go to Exilus."  
  
"And, Wolf," Fox continued, "you'll be awarded very greatly if you come back."  
  
"I don't need rewards..." Wolf softly answered, "I need your trust."  
  
He then went back to the hospital, probably gearing-up for the mission.  
  
"Good luck..." Fox whispered.  
  
Wulf followed Wolf to his room. As he enters, he saw Wulf wore the jacket that Rufus gave to Wolf. He walked quietly and startled Wolf.  
  
"Nice jacket..." Wulf complemented, as he looked at the strange emblem on the jacket. It looked like a silhouette of a wolf.  
  
"Rufus gave it to me..." Wolf answered. The two talked shortly.  
  
"Did you know, that jacket was once mine?"  
  
"Yeah, I know... Oh, I guess I should return it to you."  
  
"Nah! I gave it to Rufus. Rufus gave it to you. You own that jacket now!"  
  
"Thanks! And thanks again for saving my tail twice."  
  
"It's all right. But, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Huh? Sure!"  
  
"Why are you willing to go to Exilus alone? I have a gut feeling that earning StarFox's trust is not only the main reason."  
  
"Your "gut" sure knows how to think! I know you know about the GE (genetically enhanced) soldiers, right?"  
  
"Uhuh!"  
  
"Well, there's this girl named Ruby. She is a GE soldier, but there's weird going on her. According to her, GE soldiers shouldn't feel emotions, feel sympathy or dreams, or anything! But she has those feelings! She believed that it was a programming bug that made her feel that way! But I believe that she is alone."  
  
"So Mr. Prince Charming is going to save Damsel In Distress."  
  
"Well, she told me that she never felt a "weird" feeling before until she met me. I also felt the same way. That's why she needs me, and I need her!"  
  
"I guess it's up to you, then?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Wolf geared up and walked away. Wulf followed him to TERRA HQ.  
  
Inside the hangar...  
  
"What fighter are you going to use?" Pranz asked, as she looked tingly at Wolf.  
  
"I guess an Arwing should do..." Wolf suggested.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Falco shouted, "You are not supposed to use any of our craft or any-"  
  
"Falco, let him have it." Fox cut out. He then gave his arm to Wolf and said, "Good luck, pilot!"  
  
"Uhh, thanks, Fox..." Wolf answered in confusion.  
  
Wolf rode on an Arwing that's colored blue. The sleek design that Bark and Slippy built on the last three weeks. Bark christened it "Arwing Plasma" for it is an Arwing enhanced with strength and speed. Wolf smiled as he looked at the new controls and functions it gives.  
  
"NO! NOT THAT ARWING!" Falco yelled.  
  
"Falco, let him use that!" A familiar voice hurled. It was Bark. "That Arwing was designed for special missions like this!"  
  
Falco stunned on a chair and grumbled. Fox checked if everything is okay. Wulf double-checks the pilot (Wolf), and Pranz initiated the autopilot coordinates.  
  
Leon grinned, "Good luck, Wolf!"  
  
"I'll be back, everyone!" Wolf answered.  
  
The Arwing started to take-off. The hangar panels opened up. He thrusted towards the exit and out into the sky. Until then, his ship looked like a little star.  
  
"Auto-pilot engaged." the computer signaled.  
  
Wolf leaned to the side and looked at the vast space with colorful planets. He passed at Willow, a strange planet where large trees grow; the home planet of Eagle. He glanced at Ellroyd, a sapphire-ruby planet that looks like Colonium. He was amazed by a planet called Artican, a snow-white planet that is blanketed in Winter; hometown of Garou. He passed planets as the computer describes its nature.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a brown planet. A planet that looked polluted in despair. The computer pointed out that it was Exilus. Wolf grabbed the controls and switched into Manual Pilot. He then flipped a control setting the Arwing Plasma into stealth (thanks to Bark). He then silently headed towards the planet.  
  
"I will save Ruby. I will return! I'm not bad anymore!" he whispered.  
  
As his fighter hovers down to the planet, he saw large buildings and laboratories. He saw established condominiums and militia buildings. But those were not his destinations. He was heading to the large building at the center. It looked like the main base, so he figured that this is Volgar's main HQ.  
  
The Arwing Plasma, on stealth, steadily landed on an empty hangar. He tossed his jacket to the seat, hoping that it wouldn't be destroyed. He quickly rushed to the entrance.  
  
There were two GE soldiers guarding the entrance. It was a wolf and a bloodhound. He became cautious for his and the other's species are known for their great scent tracking, and GE soldiers are so enhanced that can differ two, very smelly perfumes. He then remembered that if he tingles their nose, their senses would be disoriented.  
  
Earlier, Bark gave him a "Pepper Bomb." "Well, I guess it's time to use this!" he thought.  
  
He quivered his tail to the guards. The two GE soldiers smelled something wrong, and then they went to Wolf's position. They saw Wolf, but then, something burst! It was the pepper bomb!  
  
The two soldiers roughly smelled Wolf and their eyes have been caught. Wolf hit them to their backs and then stripped the wolf.  
  
"Man! This suit is light!" he whispered, as he stashed the weapons the two unconscious men were holding.  
  
He swung to the right side. He looked around the junctioning pathways. Many soldiers were patrolling inside the base, and Wolf guessed it was really, REALLY impossible to be not seen.  
  
He quickly looked to the left. He saw a vent that goes all around the building. He swiftly opened it and slided his body in it. He quickly covered it so that he won't be seen.  
  
The ventilation leads to the places he wasn't familiar of. But he was just thankful not to be seen. He then reached to a certain point of the vent that has transparent screens on his sides. He looked at it, and saw a raccoon badly injured. The place looks like a large lab or something. He also saw a shrouded canine-like person in there with two GE soldiers. One of the solders is Ruby. He poked his face to the screen to watch and hear.  
  
"This prisoner tried to escape, identified as Raco, sir." a female eagle reported to a big, shrouded canine.  
  
"Well, you know what to do... I'll leave it up to you." the voice confirmed.  
  
"Please, please! Don't do this! Have mercy! Volgar!" the raccoon pleaded.  
  
"Unit Ruby, begin to stun the victim." the eagle resorted.  
  
"Understand, unit Elea." Ruby confronted.  
  
He grabbed the raccoon to his collar and injected something to his elbow. The raccoon suddenly felt null.  
  
Ruby saluted to Volgar, the shrouded canine, "Stunning, check. Unit Ruby requesting permission to GE the victim, sir."  
  
"Go ahead!" Volgar laughed.  
  
Ruby threw the raccoon to a capsule. Then, Elea, the eagle, pressed a button to close the capsule. Suddenly, wires were attached to the raccoon's body. An injection was pierced to his shoulder. A device was lowered and was geared to the raccoon's head. Then, the capsule was filled with chemicals. Then, the raccoon tried to scream, but silence was in the air. His body started to change. His clothes were ripped, showing his enhancing body. His muscles grew. His legs flexed. His claws on his feet and hands slightly sharpen.  
  
After a few minutes in the capsule, it was drained. All of the nifty gadgets on the raccoon's body were removed. Suddenly, the raccoon's closed eyes started to open as if he was awakened. The capsule opened, and Elea addressed, "Unit Raco, report your status."  
  
The raccoon replied, "I am unit Raco. All status is normal. Blood level is okay. Cerebral functioning and body enhancers are successful." Then, he faced Volgar and reported, "I am unit Raco, sir. GEE was successful."  
  
"Indeed." Volgar grinned. "Elea! Ruby! Give Raco his uniform!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the two replied.  
  
Wolf suddenly felt cold. This was like his DREAM! This is how GE soldiers were created! They were innocent people who were forced to be heartless dolls for Volgar and soon to be Andross! He quickly continued on his journey, now with caution.  
  
He reached to the room that was empty. It was Volgar's office. Wolf goes out from the vent and started to look through the files.  
  
Meanwhile, Ruby felt something as she watched the enhancement. She felt something for the raccoon. Was it doubt? Pity? A GE soldier was never known for emotions.  
  
To avoid being seen, she reported to Volgar, "Sir, I am obliged to arrange all of your documents in you office."  
  
"Very well..." Volgar ordered.  
  
Wolf was busy looking for any data about the GEE, until he stumbled to a disc that was full of the GEE and it's info. He grabbed it quickly but before he got up to the vent, the door opened. It was Ruby.  
  
"Ruby?" Wolf wondered.  
  
"Wolf?" Ruby answered.  
  
And the two lovebirds talked.  
  
"Ruby, you're here to get me, right?"  
  
"Please! Don't make me!"  
  
"I saw you how you talked!"  
  
"I was just... Damn it!"  
  
"Please! Ruby, I'm here to help you! I know your pains and sufferings!"  
  
Ruby suddenly became quiet. Wolf steered to the door, and then asked Ruby something.  
  
"Ruby, have you been hearing a strange song in your mind?"  
  
"Well, my mind still leaves me a song. The first line is 'Massugu na hitomi' (Looking into your eyes)" Ruby sang.  
  
Wolf was enlightened. He knew that song! He continued, "Itsumo damatteru... (You always kept silent...)"  
  
"You knew it?" Ruby queued.  
  
"My heart tells me..." Wolf answered.  
  
But before Wolf could say anything, someone hit his back so hard that he became unconscious. Elea was surprised to see Ruby and an infiltrator.  
  
"Unit Ruby, why are you talking like that?" Elea questioned after hearing how Ruby talks. She took Wolf and carried him away.  
  
"Wait!!!" Ruby cried.  
  
Wolf woke up in a capsule, just like in his dream. He was naked, but he sees that wires are already connected to him.  
  
"Please, don't do this!" Ruby pleaded.  
  
"Ruby! What in the world happened to you?!" Volgar yelled.  
  
"Unit Ruby has lost her programming functions. Shall I demolish her?" Raco commented.  
  
"Hmm... Ruby, you're a waste if I let you be destroyed..." Volgar wondered.  
  
Ruby just looked at Wolf who was just looking helpless.  
  
"Ruby, to prove your loyalty to me, I'll give you the honor in transforming the spy into a GE soldier." Volgar offered.  
  
"No! Please!" Ruby begged.  
  
"But Ruby, you're a precious gem!" Volgar continued.  
  
"Don't do that to him!"  
  
"But after this, he'll be one like you!"  
  
"I know! That's why I don't want to transform him!"  
  
Then Volgar used his alas. He then offered Ruby, "Well then, if change him into a GE soldier, I'll give you a place to join the NebullaWolf."  
  
Ruby suddenly felt cold. That was one of her dreams, to be going on a mission with NebullaWolf. But, that means, she has to sacrifice someone beloved to her. She doesn't want that to happen to him. Then, finally, she realized why she was having the strange feelings.  
  
She walked towards the capsule and asked to Volgar, "What did I felt when I tranquilized Raco?"  
  
"You didn't feel any emotions, my dear..." Volgar answered.  
  
"But I did! I felt pity over someone who's being hurt! I can't stand the pain of other people! I've gained sympathy! I've gained love! That is my BUG!" she cried out as she smashes the capsule to let Wolf go. She then took off her jacket and placed it to Wolf.  
  
Wolf waked up and looked at Ruby. "You're an angel..." Wolf whispered.  
  
"RUBY!!!" Volgar yelled as ordered the soldiers to exterminate them.  
  
Wolf suddenly stood up and grabbed Ruby. "Come on! Let's get outta here!"  
  
Wolf, wearing a loincloth, and Ruby dashed to the exit, avoiding any laser beams.  
  
They punched some soldiers along the way, but when they reached the entrance, it was locked.  
  
"Oh no! We're trapped!" Ruby yelled.  
  
"Not to worry!" Wolf assured. He grabbed a remote-like device and pressed a button. Suddenly, a fighter came in and crashed in, scaring the behinds off the soldiers. It was Arwing Plasma.  
  
The two rode from the fighter and quickly left.  
  
They were then chased by fighters.  
  
Volgar ordered NebullaWolf to catch them, but Rufus replied, "Sorry! We're a bit busy here!"  
  
Wolf has no time to chase off the fighters. Suddenly, a barrage of Arwings and GalaxyWulf fighters appeared.  
  
Wolf grinned and said, "Thanks!"  
  
Wulf and Fox replied, "Go home and rest, Wolf. We'll take care of this!"  
  
Wolf knew that they will be victorious. They have the talent and spirit to win.  
  
Inside Arwing Plasma, Wolf put the fighter in Auto Pilot.  
  
"I was lucky this jacket is still alive!" Wolf laughed as he points the jacket Rufus gave to him.  
  
"You were lucky I gave you mine!" Ruby laughed. "Uh, Wolf?"  
  
"Yes, Ruby?"  
  
"Can, you... I mean, you and I, sing the song?"  
  
"Sure, but what was its title?"  
  
"Hitotsu Dake... It means..."  
  
Wolf cuddled Ruby and answered, "You're the only one..."  
  
massugu na hitomi  
itsumo damatteru  
yume o miru tabi ni  
soppo muite waratteru  
(Looking into your eyes  
You always kept silent  
Each time I saw you in my dream  
You turned away before I could see your smile)  
  
taisetsu na jikan o  
zutto mamotte kureta ne  
yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake  
kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara  
(I realized who was important to me  
You always protected me, didn't you?  
Through it all, gradually, you're the only one  
Always call me, and I'll help you)  
  
anata ni aete anata to sugoshite  
ima koko ni sotto ukabu  
afureru kono omoi o uke tomete  
(You're brave, you're amazing  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
Receive these overflowing feelings)  
  
fukyou na shigusa  
itsumo soba ni iru  
omoi de no naka de  
houmotsu ni kawatteku  
(Even though you were often scowling  
You were always by my side  
Among my feelings  
You became treasured)  
  
daisuki na jikan o  
motto suki ni shite hoshi  
yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake  
kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara  
(I realized who my beloved was  
More and more I felt in love  
Gradually, finally, you're the only one  
Always call me, because I will believe in you)  
  
anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa  
hora koko ni kitto aru yo  
afureru kono namida o utekomete  
(Your courage, your kindness  
Look, I'm sure this is it  
Receive these overflowing tears)  
  
mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo  
tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru  
(The water, the wind, the sun, the earth  
The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you)  
  
anata ni aete anata to sugoshite  
ima koko ni sotto ukabu  
afureru kono omoi o uke tomete  
(You're brave, you're amazing  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
Receive these overflowing feelings)  
  
anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga  
hora koko ni hikatteru kara  
meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake.  
(To you I give the future  
Look, here, it's sparkling  
Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one)  
  
The Arwing Plasma flew back to Colonium...  
  
--------PROLOGUE----------  
  
In Corneria, Wolf was in a park, looking at the flowers. Fox and Wulf walked to him.  
  
"Hey there..." Fox greeted.  
  
"Hey..." Wolf answered, "I liked this feeling... How's everyone doing?"  
  
Wulf replied, "Well, Pigma became a teacher in Corneria; Leon now works in a biology lab somewhere in Zoness; Andrew and fang started studying in Katina..."  
  
Wolf asked again, "What about Ruby?"  
  
Fox smiled and taps Wolf shoulder, "Well, she's still being rehabilitated. Her memories are really needed for her..."  
  
Wolf smiled and turned away again.  
  
Then, Fox grabbed Wolf's hand and then Pepper came along with Falco and Garou.  
  
"What's all this?" Wolf wondered.  
  
"Well, Mr. Wolf O'Donnell, leader of former StarWolf!" Pepper spoke, "I see that you've plenty of bad records in this and-"  
  
"Sir, I know you're here to arrest me..." Wolf nodded.  
  
"Let me finish!" Pepper continued, "You, however, saved many lives and recovered a special item. You are also planning to change a heart, right? Therefore, I pronounce you a new member of StarFox Team!"  
  
Wolf and Wulf cheered, "Really?"  
  
Fox smiled and replied, "Well, Pepper told I was the one who should give the decision, but I know you'd love it!"  
  
Falco shake his hands with Wolf and grinned, "Sorry, pal! Maybe I was wrong!"  
  
Garou then punched Wolf's fist and cheers, "Good go, Wolf!"  
  
Wolf has never been happy. He now believes that he has changed, and he's ready to work for it!  
  
END OF EPISODE 4  
  
Well, wasn't that GREAT?! Anyway, the song was from CCSakura, so I don't own it! Heh, watch out for episode 5!!! 


End file.
